Your not going to die, McCormick
by Dior EvensO'neill
Summary: -Tú no vas a morir. –Afirmo, o más bien, ordeno. Aquella 'orden' dejo a Karen sin habla, ¿tenía Rubí miedo de que ella muriera? Ante tal pensamiento Karen se ruborizo. La menor no expresaba sus sentimientos ni mucho menos sus miedos, pero a final de cuentas el miedo de Rubí era perder a su amiga. NoPairing/RubíKaren/One-Shot.


_**TENIA que escribir algo de estas dos. ¿Por qué? simple. Las amo. Son, sin duda, mis dos pequeñas favoritas de south park y no puedo evitar no verlas con un potencial enorme de amigas (o algo mas plz), el caso es que por mas que busque algo de estas dos EN ESPAÑOL no encontre, y me frustre bastante, asi que sali de mi bloqueo de escritora y pues... salio esto C: **_

_**Espero que lo disfruten :DD** _

* * *

><p>-¡Entre más rápido vamos, llegaremos antes! –Gritaba, o más bien chillaba una niña castaña de al menos ocho años.<p>

-McCormick, baja el jodido tono de voz- Respondió jadeante una peli-naranja intentando seguir el ritmo de la mayor.

Detrás de ambas chicas, iban tres chicos más, caminando calmadamente.

-¿Dices que el judío no vino por…? – Pregunto el azabache mayor-.

-Tarea.- Respondió el otro casi de inmediato-.

La expresión calmada de Craig cambio drásticamente al escuchar la palabra 'tarea'-¡¿Teníamos tarea!?-

-No idiota. Kyle se quedo haciendo un informe; es para el siguiente mes.-Contesto el rubio con un toque de burla en su voz.

-¿Y por eso tenemos que cuidar a su hermano, Kenny? ¿En serio?

-Ve a quejarte con Kyle. A mí me da igual. –Acto seguido, Kenny saco un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió, llevándolo a su boca, Craig le levanto el dedo del medio.

Ike, quien solo se limito a observar a los dos de atrás cuchichear cosas inentendibles para él, se acerco a las chicas, tomando la mano de Karen con la intención de no quedar atrás.

Kenny gruño y Craig, claro, no paso por alto esa reacción.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al observatorio? –Pregunto el de ojos azules, con intención de distraer al rubio, pero este no respondió.

-Kenneth. En serio, solo tomo su mano, no es la gran cosa.

El rubio miro al azabache tratando de calmarse y no seguir la 'discusión', aguantando las ganas de decirle _'¿Y si alguien le tomara la mano a Rubí, pedazo de mierda?' _

-¿Qué me decías? -Sonrio el rubio, intentando calmar sus deseos de mandarlo al carajo.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al observatorio?

-Ni puta idea.

-Como siempre eres de gran ayuda. Gracias por la valiosa información, Kenneth. –Comento sarcástico el del chullo.

Kenny sonrió y le lanzo un beso aéreo a Craig, quien solo se limito a pararle el dedo, otra vez.

* * *

><p>-¿Enserio crees eso? – Preguntó ligeramente asustada Karen.<p>

- No lo creo, lo sé. Veo muertos. –Afirmo el azabache menor.

-¡Imposible!-Exclamo Rubí.

-Eso crees tú, Rubí. ¡Pero es verdad! ¿Y sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

- Ellos no son malos, ¡vienen a cuidar a quienes dejaron atrás!

- ¿Como mi ángel guardián? –Un ligero brillo apareció en los ojos de la castaña.

-¿Pero el está vivo, no?

-Sí.

-Entonces no aplica.

-De todos modos no es posible que eso pase, es ridículo. –Comento la Tucker.

- ¡Yo creo que Ike tiene razón, Rubí!

-¡No puedo creer que te creyeras todo ese cuento Karen!

- ¡Te lo demostrare! ¡El día que yo muera, vendré a cuidarlos!

Rubí abrió su boca preparada para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Ike.

-Te estaremos esperando, Karen.

-¡Al fin llegamos! –Grito Kenny, apuntando al observatorio.

-¿Eso se supone que es un observatorio? ¡Solo son binoculares que apuntan a la ciudad sobre un palo! ¿Subí esta montaña solo para eso?

-Dios hermano, cállate un rato. –Se quejo Rubí, frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

><p>-Ustedes pueden irse a algún lugar, eso sí, no muy lejos.<p>

-Claro hermanito- Dijo la castaña- espera… ¿Kenny, donde esta mi muñeca?

El nombrado miro a todos lados, para luego mover la cabeza negativamente.

-Y tu, mocosa, ten cuidado- Dijo Craig a su hermana, quien solo levanto el dedo como respuesta- Esa es mi chica. –Sonrió orgulloso.

Tras esa pequeña platica 'llena de sentimientos y amor de hermanos''. Ike, Rubí y Karen se alejaron de los mayores en dirección a los arboles.

-¿Qué podríamos hacer aquí? –Pregunto el judío.

-¡Juguemos!

-No jodas McCormick, siempre acabamos jugando a las escondidas, somos muy grandes para eso.

- Rubí, tienes apenas once años. –Contesto Karen casi a la defensiva a lo que la otra solo rodo los ojos, restándole importancia.

-Supongo que yo contare –Sonrió el azabache.

Rubí miro con fastidio a Karen, y esta solo le tomo la mano.

-¡Asegúrate de no mirar, Ike! –Grito la McCormick, corriendo con la otra.

_¿Cómo me puedo prestar para estas cosas? _Se cuestiono mentalmente Rubí.

* * *

><p>Ambas tenían un buen rato corriendo, hasta que la menor freno en seco.<p>

-¿Rubí? –La castaña miro extrañada a su amiga, quien tenía la mirada posada sobre ella.

Karen distinguió un montón de emociones en los ojos de la contraria, pero sobre todo, algo que nunca vio en esos ojos zafiro y como consecuencia, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

En los ojos de la menor de los Tucker se veía reflejado el miedo.

-Tú no vas a morir. –Afirmo, o más bien, ordeno.

Aquella _orden _dejo a Karen sin habla, ¿tenía su amiga miedo de que muriera?

Ante tal pensamiento, Karen se ruborizo. Rubí no expresaba sus sentimientos ni mucho menos sus miedos, pero a final de cuentas el miedo de Rubí era perder a su amiga.

Y Karen no podría estar más feliz de saber que era importante para la menor.

-Prométeme que me vendrás a cuidar cuando mu-mueras. –Karen noto como la voz de su amiga se rompía, y antes de que Rubí pudiera seguir hablando, ya le tenía abrazada.

Rubí no podría haber quedado más tranquila al escuchar un '_lo prometo' _proveniente de la otra.

-Solo te morirás con mi permiso, McCormick.

-¿Y cuando me darás permiso? –Pregunto divertida.

-Jamás. -Contesto de la misma manera, rodeando el cuello de la castaña, mientras la susodicha, le abrazaba por la cintura, cabe destacar que no habia mucha diferencia de altura entre ambas.

Ambas se quedaron en esa posición, hasta que…

-¡Las encontré! –Grito Ike a lo lejos, sobresaltando a ambas chicas.

- ¡No me jodas Broflovski! –Grito la peli-naranja, separándose rápidamente del abrazo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Karen pensó que jamás había visto una reacción tan tierna por parte de su amiga.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Fue muy malo? aysh, por cierto, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron mis dos fics anteriores. <em>**

**_QUE ALGUIEN PONGA A RUBY EN LOS PERSONAJES POR LA CONCHATUMARE. _**

**_Yo intente hacer una peticion para ponerla pero no pude ;_; _**

**_Que alguien lo haga plz. Se agradeceria mucho. _**

**_Al principio tenia la idea de matar a Karen, pero luego me di cuenta de lo hijo de puta que sonaba eso, ademas de que me hace falta escribir cosas NO depresivas. _**

**_Se que pudo ser mejor, ni me lo recuerden x'D _**

**_Saludos._**

**_PD: PONGAN A RUBI CARAJOS. _**

**_-Belén._ **


End file.
